kndfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lt. Lunar Wolf
Please dont get mad at me for not fequently being on this or any other of the wikis listed on my profile page especailly the ones I`m the creator of because I live in the middle of nowhere and dont get to a computer as often as I would like so please dont ride on me about those things.#26 17:27, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Here are my Archives so far Archive 1 Archiving Talk Pages It's simple to archive your talk page, really. For example, you would copypaste all of the stuff you want archived and then create a new page under your talk page (i.e., User talk:Numbuh26/Archive 1) and then paste all of the stuff you copied onto it. fairly 02:35, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Also, I have no idea, I haven't seen Primeman over there for ages. fairly 02:47, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Just click on that red link and create the page. It should create a subpage under your user talk page. Then follow the rest of what I told you. fairly 09:59, May 6, 2010 (UTC) What sectors are there and where do I apply for these sectors? Zap Spit it out! 00:13, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sure http://redtriangle.deviantart.com/art/KND-H-I-S-T-O-R-I-E-pg-13-143532732 http://redtriangle.deviantart.com/art/KND-H-I-S-T-O-R-I-E-pg-14-143532821 http://redtriangle.deviantart.com/art/KND-H-I-S-T-O-R-I-E-pg-15-143532882 Here you go. :3 Font Colors On a user page, you would do it like this. Hello so you would get this Hello Pink can be replaced with some other color names, but it's more professional to use a hexidecimal color code. If you don't know what those are, you can just google it, and there are a bunch of websites that list the codes. C: Hope that helped. fairly 05:19, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Oh! I'm so sorry I didn't get a chance to show you.~♥numbuh3♥Talking and 02:19, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey Numbuh26. I just uploaded the Wild Thornberrys logo on the Wild Thronberrys Wiki, but it's a bit crooked so I'll upload a uncrooked one later. Zap Spit it out! 12:52, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Not Active You havent been Active Since June Please Come Back. Pcgames101 22:33, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Userboxes I didn't actually make any of the userboxes, nor am I entirely sure how. I'd ask Catwoman 54, she's the one who's been making them. --InterestingNit 04:53, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: userboxes Oh sure!!!! If u just wanna know how to post them to your page u put the name of the userboxes between 2 brackets like this: if u wanna make some yourself I've made a page about it here: http://victorious.wikia.com/wiki/Creating_Userboxes ❤ὶⒸⓐⓣ❤Yo!♪ ❣ 19:11, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Well, you promote admins by a user rights setup, but only admins can access it and you block users by using a block setup. However, it is up to a wikia staff (I think) to block them from all wikis. :P [[User:Numbuhthreefan|''' NThree ]][[User talk:Numbuhthreefan| Talk to me! :3']]| 13:21, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Yes, and only admins can delete pages. [[User:Numbuhthreefan|' NThree ]][[User talk:Numbuhthreefan| Talk to me! :3']]| 22:18, January 28, 2012 (UTC) RE: Do you like? my life as a teeenage robot.RBCS 01:03, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Aww, I guess bye for now. :( BTW, we don't have the sectors anymore. [[User:Numbuhthreefan|' NThree ]][[User talk:Numbuhthreefan| Talk to me! :3']]| 23:24, February 6, 2012 (UTC) You start a new page and do... Template:WordsHere [[User:Numbuhthreefan|' NThree ]][[User talk:Numbuhthreefan| Talk to me! :3']]| 13:31, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for telling me. ;) [[User:Numbuhthreefan|' NThree ]][[User talk:Numbuhthreefan| Talk to me! :3']]| 01:03, May 23, 2012 (UTC) I don't think it's gone down. I think we just need to edit like non-stop. XD And we don't have the sector system anymore. [[User:Numbuhthreefan|' NThree ]][[User talk:Numbuhthreefan| Talk to me! :3''']]| 16:54, August 13, 2012 (UTC)